


Lost Children of Gold

by TheMechaBecca



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Envy is a great mom, Eva is a cinnamon roll, Evangeline Elric, F/M, Fluff so much fluff, Momvy, Momvy for life, Roy is a douche, be afraid be very afraid, be afraid of what's to come, but so much angst too, protect the cinnamon roll at all costs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMechaBecca/pseuds/TheMechaBecca
Summary: In a high fantasy setting, Eva and Al are the children of a highly powerful sorcerer. However, they aren’t the only ones. The seven homunculi, who have used their considerable powers to become tyrants across the continent, find themselves reliant on these two siblings. When they die, so do the homunculi. This results in Eva living most of her life in a tower, guarded by Envy, who’s become a bit attached to her. Roy Mustang, a rogue mage tries to free her from her imprisonment, but ends up carting the makeshift family across the country in a dubious bid for power on his part.Tags are subject to change AND THEY WILL CHANGE. THIS STORY GETS VERY DARK, and when it does, YOU'LL MISS THE FLUFF. ENJOY!





	1. Prologue

If there’s one thing that can be said about raising a child in the middle of the woods:  
it almost never happens voluntarily.

Envy found themself thrown into the back wall of a newly built nursery. It didn’t take long for their sister to follow. Sleek, stunning, and deadly, the woman grinned, extending her fingers like sharp needles into their shoulders and scolding their sibling with a sigh. 

“Envy… why would you try to run away like that? I offer you both safety and employment, and you agreed, but you still try to run north. I find it very unbecoming of you.” Her lips curled upwards, she focused a bit, and watched in delight as Envy was pushed deeper into the wall. Their bones cracked under the pressure, blood leaking from their eyes, ears, and nose.

Envy spat out a clotted hunk of bloody matter. “Shut up, hag. I can’t raise that fucking child, and you know it. I’ll kill her for what that bastard did to me. He deserves to see his spawn rotting in hell alongside him.” Their voice was a hiss, the sharpness of its tone being the only reason the elven child’s screams didn’t drown it out.

The queen brought her eyebrows together in faux concern. “You would really cut our chances of survival in half just to get revenge on a dead man? No wonder your country fell to pieces.” She walked into the tower room, admiring the construction. “My citizens did an excellent job with this tower. It only took them a week, you know. You can get so many things done at once when you have a following.” Her porcelain teeth peeked out from behind flawless lips.

“At least I… I…” They honestly wanted to insult their sister, but they could find nothing to fault her with. She had been better than them since the day she was created. Lust really was a beauty. With long dark hair, rose tinted eyes, and a soft slithering voice, it wasn’t hard to see how she’d been able to keep her power. The fact that she held her rule with an iron grip certainly helped as well.

“Oh, please. Call me a hag. How about a bitch, while you’re at it? Run that pretty little mouth of yours, Envy.” They could feel her eyes focus on them, putting pressure on their spine. Cartilage and bone was being broken and reformed. Envy screamed, which only scared the child even more. 

As her screeching hit its crescendo, the matriarch sighed and snapped, immediately sending the blonde into a deep slumber. “I really think it’s time you developed some people skills, Envy.”

“People are vermin, this screaming runt included.” Envy shot back, quick to mouth off. 

“You’ll take care of this child, or I’ll turn you into the worm you really are. And I can assure you, it’s irreversible.” 

They snickered. “Me? As a tiny lizard? I’d like to see you tr-” Envy’s tongue caught in their mouth, and before they could blink they could feel their skin grow slimy. Slowly, they shrank to the ground, screaming in protest all the while. “Wait! Lust, wait, wait, wait! You know, I’ve had a change of heart. I can do this for you!” Their voice took a higher and higher pitch, before the pressure was taken off of them and they began to return to normal. Envy’s body slowly restructured. 

Envy took a deep breath, shaken by what almost happened. They stretched themself out, before looking to Lust, then to the child, then back to their sister once more. Extending their hands, they despondently looked away. “Give it to me.”

Lust practically threw the child at them, happy to rid herself of the girl. Dusting herself off as if Eva had brought with her some dirt or horrid disease with her, Lust declared, “Now don’t you look adorable. Domestic’s a good look for you, Envy.” Laughing, she swept from the room, a smirk plastered on her face. “Good luck taking care of that runt. You’ll need it.” And with a twist of her heels, the door shut behind her on its own, obeying her magic completely.

“Oh… thank Truth…I thought the stubborn mule was going to keep holding out…” A few steps brought the queen forward towards Sloth, a rather large servant that knelt waiting for her. Lust wasted no time, and climbed aboard a cushioned platform on his back. He may have been large and slow as a tortoise, but at the very least the bastard knew what he was doing. “Fucking bitch nearly used up all my magic…”

Sloth looked dumbfounded. “Why’d you curse the tower before? Sounds like a lot of work.”

“Because I don’t want to come back here. Take me home now.” She snapped twice, signalling the behemoth to move.

He lurched forward, muttering ‘what a pain’ under his breath in a rhythmic fashion. It didn’t take long for the forest to seemingly swallow the two whole. Lost in the night, it seemed Envy and the child were alone at last.

Envy stood agape for a moment. Equally appalled at their fate, and how her running out of the room really broke up the sinister mood she had going on. Still, there was no exit that would have seemed that sinister, all things considered. Evangeline Elric, huh? The newfound caretaker held the baby out at arm’s length. The magic was wearing off...dammit...so much for peace and quiet. The elven princess slowly opened her large, golden eyes. She explored her surroundings, seemingly forgetting what happened moments earlier.

Eva looked into their eyes, and they nervously averted their gaze. “You’re not my mommy...where is she?”

Envy didn’t hesitate, put her down, and squatted to her level. “Your…mommy?” They squinted, unsure what to say. Envy had never been around children much. The little beasts were...unpredictable.

She smiled, all at once dropping the determination in her voice in favor of eager delight. “Yeah! She has brown hair and sings and reads to me! Do you know where she is?”

“Your mommy…I think she’s dead.” They smiled slightly. Perhaps they could torment her with that.

“What’s dead?” Eva grinned, immediately picking up on their smile. Was dead a fun place maybe?

“Well, Eva…” They considered how best to explain this to break a child’s heart. “Dead’s when someone goes away and never comes back. Ever.”

The little girl’s smile dropped. “Wha…Why not?” Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

“Well, because she got so hurt, that she’ll never wake up.” Their face was a crooked grin. They might actually be able to have some fun with this. “It’ll happen to you someday too. Everyone dies. Some in their sleep, some of disease. Your mommy’s death was slow and it must have hurt a lot for her to scream that much.”

Eva looked up at them, seething for a moment. Then, she began to cry. “No! I don’t want mommy hurt! No! You bring her back!” She forcefully sat on the ground, and continued her screaming. Envy giggled for a few moments, drinking in what they did. It just kept going…ten minutes in and she didn’t look like she was going to let up. How long could humans cry like that? Wouldn’t she run out of water eventually? If that was the case, she’d just die right there and it would look like their fault. They figured it would be best to quiet her down for the night.

The worn homunculus sat across from the sobbing toddler. How were they going to do this? “I can’t bring her back! I’m only telling you what actually happened, you-” Before they could finish, the girl leapt into their arms, hugging onto the sole warm body in the room. They could feel moisture on their chest, and her tiny arms wrapped around their body. With a blush, they returned the favor. They could make her feel safe for just a little while...

 

“Please...bring her back. I love her! You don’t know! She’s not gone! I need her here!” Eva’s words were muffled as she heaved into their chest. She was so fragile...so...small. 

For the greater part of an hour, Envy hugged her, rocked her, and stroked her hair, making gentle shushing noises. “I’m here. It’s going to be okay.”

“Who are you miss?” Eva requested, her little voice swallowed up by sadness even now.

It was an odd question, but they played along. “My name is Envy. I…guess I’m here to take care of you.”

“Miss Envy…I’m hungry. Can I have food?” They looked into those big golden eyes, still watery as if tears might escape at any moment, and stood up.

“Yes…I guess you do need food, don’t you?” One day in, and this was already becoming a hassle. Still...“I’ll make some for you, but you eat what I make. No complaining.” They walked around the tower, looking for the kitchen. “And stop calling me ‘Miss’, it’s just Envy, understand?” The girl nodded, but quickly turned away.

“E-Envy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I go down?” Situated on their hip, the blonde peered up at them, her lips pursed and pouting. She had her own two legs, and Eva wasn’t shy about wanting to use them. Envy had all but forgotten she was there.

“Sure.” With a careful swoop, and surprising ease, they placed her on the floor, her tiny legs sturdy enough to stand on their own. Even so, Eva squeezed their hand tightly for support as they started upstairs. Perhaps it wouldn’t be all bad. At the very least, Envy’s hands were soft, and for now, that was comfort enough.


	2. Chapter 1

Maes Hughes was dead. Slaughtered in cold blood. The looks of terror etched on Gracia and Elicia's faces as they watched still remained even in their hollowed gazes that saw no more, their own blood meeting his on the floor beneath their feet. Roy Mustang, loyal officer of the royal guard, determined to climb the ranks to lead his own party into battle, fled that very night. He chose one thing in that moment: to rebel. The loyal soldier was no more. The rebel leader would forget the morals the soldier stood for, and do anything for his one true cause now: take down those who had destroyed everything.

War. Lies. Murder. When all is stripped away, anything you do for the fight is within reason. When you're a rebel, everything moves in a blur. Everything becomes about the fight. Every unfamiliar face becomes a possible threat. In truth, when it gets right down to it, it pays to be on guard, but on top of that, it pays to be always on the search for means to ensure victory. Today he may have secured it.

She stood in the light. Small, golden, and wearing a muted black dress that only seemed to make her face look even brighter. The way her blonde hair draped over her shoulders seemed almost deliberately simple. Her eyes, a vibrant gold, and a dead giveaway.

Had it not been for the knife pointed at his throat, the man might have celebrated. As it stood, the mage stiffened, raising his hands in surrender.

"I said tell me your name." So that was what she sounded like...

The soldier's mind seemed to fade in and out of the present; as if lost in what could be done. The lost daughter...here she was. After everything he'd worked for, he could easily lose his life to her hand, Roy couldn’t help but laugh at the pitiful irony of it all.

She seemed to be growing impatient. The lost elven princess was small, and yet striking, as if lightening itself had shot a jolt through her tiny frame. The girl gave another demand. "Tell me your name. Tell me how you found me; and the blade goes away, understood?"

He let her see his most endearing smile, hoping to weasel his way out of this. "You can call me Roy Mustang, m'lady. I'd bow if I didn't have a knife at my throat." Being caught by a person of her stature...it was hard to hide that kind of embarrassment. She seemed to believe what he was saying, nonetheless. “Why don’t you put the knife down? Makes things a lot easier, don’t you think?”

His arrogance only drew her grip deeper into the blade. Had she been holding the wrong end, it would have sliced clear through her fingers, but the blade was turned on him and pressed just against his throat, "Do you think I’m stupid? I’m not putting this away until you give me answers. I'd suggest you get talking, 'Mustang.' Or would you rather I finish this before you say your piece?"

Roy’s expression didn't falter as he answered her question. If nothing else, he was good at keeping a disguise she believed. "It wasn't hard when you're as determined as I am. I called in a few favors, asked around, might have had to get a bit rough with a few of them, but hey," He shrugged, and effortlessly lied through his teeth. "I got what I came for, didn't I?"

"You came all this way for a knife in your throat? I gotta say, that takes determination. That's a lot of favors to call in for something like this. It'd better be worth it. Let me know it there's an afterlife for me, will ya? It'd make things a lot better on my part." The girl laughed at her own words, but felt her hands shaking with her own threat. 

She hadn't killed anyone before…

A single moment was all he needed. One moment of hesitation to turn the tables, and there it was. Her grip was… unusually strong for someone of her size, but he did manage to propel it across the room, the knife clattering to the ground, and scraping against the rough hard floor with a ‘screech.’ He scrambled for the knife, feeling her on his heels the entire way. Eva’s hands grasped desperately at the knife, only for the mage to have it dangled before her eyes moments later. "I'm pretty sure the universe has greater plans for you than to die rotting in a dungeon, princess. I'm here to help you with that."

Quick to draw, another knife flew right from her satchel past the man's head. "I don't think so. Ya know, this tower's pretty sturdy, I kinda like it here. Why don't you just turn around and head back the way you came?” Eva leaned backwards, putting a hand on her hip as she twirled another knife like a tiny baton. “We can pretend this never happened. You keep your life. I keep mine. It'll be great. I've got plenty where that came from, so I'd forget everything you've seen. I'll even keep this to myself, sound like a deal?"

Eyeing the dagger that clattered onto the stone behind him, he was thankful for the near miss. His reflexes were good, but they weren't that good. The rebel walked over to where it landed, picked it up, and held it up to the light. On his way back to where she stood, he declared off-handedly, "Kinda like it here, huh? Alright, then, tell me, princess," He lifted the dagger in his hands and fiddled with it, paying her no mind almost as if he no longer cared. "Why would someone like you not want to leave the tower? Obviously you can handle yourself. You’re smart...resourceful, not to mention the rightful heir to this kingdom. The way I see it, this tower’s pretty small for someone like you, so I’m dying to know: why stay in a place like this?"

This asshole didn't even flinch. Eva tensed as he straightened. Still...he’d recognized her authority, perhaps she could use it against him. Her golden eyes narrowed, meeting his with intense flames. "I thought I gave you an order. You'd think someone that recognizes royalty would be eager to yield to it, especially given the state of things. I told you to back down, and walk away. Either you listen to me, or I'll call in someone to make you, and they don't play nice like I do."

The former colonel could merely laugh at her arrogance, finally looking up from the dagger to meet her eyes. "Princess, listen. You may be royalty, but you're still locked up in a tower. If you really thought you could use that as leverage, you'd be out of here by now." Roy raised an eyebrow at her, leaning back against the tower wall. “Now, I suggest, you let me help you out of here.” He gestured to the knife with this hand. “There’s no need to get violent.”

Just for a moment, her eyes drew past Mustang. Where were they? 

"I'm serious. You're not gonna like it if you stick around too long." She stalled, folding her arms in an attempt to exude confidence. Eva wasn't good at this...she never had been. "As soon as they find out I'm in danger, you're a dead man. Besides, whoever your 'connections' are aren't worth your time. I can't leave here, and the only people who've made it out alive and knew that fled for the coast. Now, how about you listen to me? I'm trying to save your life after all. I'd say living in any state is better than lying dead on the floor, but it's your call." Eva shifted, her eyes darting back towards the door once more.

"I think I can handle myself, your highness," He put the dagger away for safe keeping in his pouch at his right hip. "in fact, how about I stay here and protect you, keep what's out there at bay?" 

"Ya see, here's the thing. I already have someone protecting me, and they usually do a damn good job. So, I don't know how you got in here, but it sure as hell isn't gonna last. This is your last warning. Either you walk out on your own, or I won't stop them when they find out something's happened. Your choice." She smirked back at him, taking a seat against a wooden chair, and kicking her legs up against a block of stone. There was something about her mannerisms that seemed almost uncaring. Didn't she want her freedom? What the hell was wrong with her?

Before the mage could get out another word a section of the stone above the rogue began to lift itself out of the castle, taking human form and yet still unnaturally crawling down the side of the building as if it were a lizard. Slow and grotesque, the scales slithered into formation. Green spiked hair, violet eyes, and a toothy wicked grin...Eva’s eyes lit wide at the sight. They were here, and the deck was finally stacked in her favor.

The rest was nebulous. It gripped at Mustang's neck with absurd speed, choking him until dark spots formed in his vision and his neck began to creak. Roy gasped for air, struggling and flailing as best he could, trying to push him off. The noise he made in the back of his throat was both amusing to listen to and painful to make.

"Ya know," the girl started, grinning cockily at the sight. "Next time I tell ya to head for the door, ya might wanna listen. Now, I'm no expert, but it seems to me like we've got the upper hand, so I'd say I'm in a position to start making some demands, wouldn't you?" She strolled up to the rogue as he hit the ground, enjoying the sight of him on his knees. Of course he hadn’t listened. They never listened. Eva snickered, and without warning put her hand up as if ready to strike him, only for the androgynous figure to offer a ‘high five’ instead. "First off, you're gonna forget everything you've seen here, and second, I want my knife back. Anything to add, Envy?"

Envy’s eyes were still trained on the intruder. "I’ll take him and show him the way out. He'll never come back here again, and you won't have to worry." Envy pulled Roy's face closer, inspecting him around like some sort of doll. "He stinks like matches and blood. Probably wanted to kill you."

"Wouldn't be the first to try that. Certainly had that 'hero talk' down, though. Probably has an ego as big as the sun. I think this guy actually wanted to rescue me, though. Noble, I'll give him that. At least he didn't shove his tongue down my throat. I've had enough guys like that for a whole year." She shuddered briefly before returning to her smug roots. "See if he's got any liquor on im' I could go for a drink right about now."

They squeezed Roy's skull a just a bit tighter, and was rewarded with a satisfying crack and squeal. Envy could smell that he did have a bit of rum on his person. Why did they always have rum?

"If I do find something on him, you only get one glass... and you'll drink it with a meal and some water too. I just don't want you to get sick tonight, okay sunshine?"

Eva’s eyes rolled back. For all the times she’d indulged in drinks and pleasures, Envy was always there tenfold with a warning, and sleek subtle condescension.

"Look! Here's the truth! I came across here by accident! I don't even know where I am!" He reached into his satchel and managed to toss out the rum. "I'm rebelling, alright? I ran away from everything, and found you by chance! I know about you from the rumors!" He grabbed at Envy's hands and tried to tug at them but failed. "Please. Let me stay here for the night. Even if you kill me, if they find my body..." He shivered. "I hate to think what will happen to it." None of that was a lie. They were chasing after him, and they would surely do awful things if they found him. He did have an ulterior motive seeking her out like this even if he had found her by accident.

Envy glowered at the sight of the rum, and then looked over to Eva. They didn't like the look of this man, and were even less enthusiastic about the eyes she’d been making at him. "Figures... another wanderer who thinks he could knock you out and force you to marry him." They thrust their arm outwards, eliciting another whimper from Mustang, secretly delighting in the sound, in the creak of his joints. "If you ask me, he doesn't look very trustworthy. Probably has worms too!" Dropping him, Envy couldn’t help but don a wicked smile. "I think you should leave while you have the chance, or else I might... make you leave north of here. That way has much worse terrain."

Eva scrambled to pick up the bottle, pulling the cap off and taking a swig. Her face instinctively scrunched up. Damn, that was strong. Still, the girl shook off the reaction, giving a cautious glance to Envy.

"I don't know. He seems pretty harmless, didn't even try to fight back. Frisk him for weapons." She commanded, ready to make the final call. They still needed more information from this one before she could make a decision.

They gave a sigh. At least the bottle was almost empty. "Eva, at least pour it into a cup, so you can savor it. And eat. I mean it." Like she’d need help in that department…

Their fingers grabbed at Roy's body, probing for weapons. "You look like the kind of guy who'd have an ankle dagger." They tore it, leather holster and all, from his boot. "Yeah, figures."

Weapon after weapon was rent from his body, until he was left shivering in a looser looking set of armor. They pulled him aside, just out of her earshot; and with sugar in their voice whispered poisonous words and a ‘gentle’ warning. "I'm only letting you in because Eva needs exposure to people. If you swear, though, I'll kill you."

Roy said nothing and held up his hands defensively, and legs criss-crossed on the hard cold floor.. He made sure to distance himself from her, knowing neither of the other two would appreciate it, but eyeing Envy, Mustang knew he'd get yelled at no matter how close he sat. His hands flew to his pockets. He hadn’t seen Envy take them out, but wanted to make sure nevertheless.

Roy breathed a small sigh of relief, too small for anyone else to hear. They hadn’t taken his gloves. "You're not going to like me whether I ask it or not, so I'm going to ask it anyway." Mustang raised an eyebrow at Envy. "You care for the princess. You want her to be healthy, to be able to defend herself from those who would attack her, to maybe even try to be happy. So, why then, don't you encourage her to leave?"

Other people had tried this tactic before, and Envy could only frown. Always willing to assume so much from so little. "Listen... whomever you are... I'm not the one keeping her locked up here. I'm just the caretaker. My older sister... if she were to find out Eva had left, she would have no qualms about killing her, on the spot. Believe me, there's absolutely nothing I could do to stop her." They gave a huffy breath, and sat uncomfortably close to the rogue. "But you probably thought I was sucking out her youth or something, right? You'd like that as an excuse to knock her out and knock her up so she has to marry you, wouldn't you?” Envy stood between Eva and Roy, growing tall enough to meet the colonel’s eyes. They held their arm out defensively to protect the young girl, to protect the child that they had raised, just as they had from all that had threatened her before. 

He balked, shocked at the idea and laughed. It was an odd reaction, a man cornered laughing freely. "I'm on the run from my own men do you really think I have time to knock up a princess?" He shook his head. "No. Now that I know she's actually here, I'm here to free her, to--" He stopped, turned his head to look at her. She was the one who would make her choices after all. "I'm here to free you so you can take your rightful place as queen."

Such arrogance on this one, he truly was something else. "You really think they're gonna prop me up as some 'destined ruler' because of my blood? I've spent my life behind stone walls in this tall prison. I've got no business running anything. Hell, you want someone to lead this kingdom so badly, do it yourself, you've got a better shot than me." She stretched against the fraying fabric of her small gown and yawned, part of the bodice ripping against her frame. "Besides, I'm not leaving this place, and there's no way you're changing that. As long as that barrier's got a hold on our lives, I'll stay where I am. I've got all my needs met, and on top of that, Envy's all the company I'd ever need. You can stay tonight, but there's no way you're getting me to follow you. Stronger men than you have tried, it's not happening." The young woman leaned back, seemingly bored with the situation.

Envy crossed their arms and flashed him a smug grin. "Although I have no doubts she could run a kingdom perfectly well, after all I was the one that home schooled her. She's quite knowledgeable. Her first written sentence was "I love to read", and she picked up reading on her own at four! And she has natural talent in magic!" Their face lit up as they ran over to Eva. "Ooh! Sunshine! Show him how you conjure those little stone horses I like! He'll love that."

Eva nodded, her smile wider and brighter than the sun. Just for a moment, it was clear to see how she’d earned the name. The girl rushed over to the ground, looking over to the rogue. With her hands held over the rough floor of the tower, a light erupted from the ground, a tiny steed rising up from the stone. She then turned up to her caretaker, practically glowing and eager to please. "So, we can really let him stay for dinner? This one doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me. I kinda like him." She smirked, standing up and hugging tightly to their arm.

Roy brightened at the idea. A chance at a meal, and more time to spend with the princess? This could be exactly what he needed to allow him to gain the upper-hand. He needed her. She couldn’t do much if she was stuck here, and he wasn’t going to be able to break her out with that caretaker of hers constantly hovering. Roy needed a plan, but this had to work first.

Envy managed to force a smile, uncomfortable with the idea of this man saying too much longer. They looked at the horses, then to Eva's puppy-dog eyes. "Alright... alright. He can stay for dinner, but then he has to go home." They crossed over to the horse statue, and picked it up. "I really like the mane on this one. Let me put it with my others. And then I'll make you and your friend some stew." They opened a cupboard that seemed to go impossibly deep, filled with little horse figurines ranging from rough shapes to absolute masterpieces. They managed to cram it in, before heading off to a kitchen in the back. Before they completely disappeared, they mouthed the words "Don't make me angry," to Mustang, and with those words alone, the intimidating figure strode off to their task. So much to do. Roy Mustang had so little time left.

He had to work fast.


	3. Chapter 2

"So," Eva began, collecting his weapons into a pile, taking a moment to examine his only sword. "...rebel soldier, eh? We don't get many of those around here. Though, from what I can tell, this place is pretty hard to find." Now this was a weapon she could get used to. She shelved the rest, and began slicing amateurly at the air like a child playing pretend. "Why the hell are your men after you? You must've really pissed them off to be on the run like this." Eva laughed at her own remark before reaching for the nearly empty bottle of rum. As strong as it was, she was quite eager for another taste.

Roy shrugged, dropping back down into a nearby chair and stretching out. "For all the good reasons. The important ones, anyway. When you make accusations that one of your fellow soldier's murders was an inside job and then proceed to attack those in charge, you tend to make an impression." He sighed, wishing he'd brought more rum. He could go for a drink now himself... Actually, on second thought, that one potion he brewed was slightly alcoholic, and still mostly potable. He looked to the tiny girl sucking down the rest of his prized hooch. "You probably shouldn't drink that too fast. You're clearly not used to it. Don't want to make yourself sick."

"What? This?" She held up the bottle and laughed as the little bits of liquid swashed around the base. "There's hardly any left, besides, Envy lets me have this stuff any time we get some. It's not like I'm not used to it."

The girl smirked. This guy was something else; they rarely came in looking to protect her. Most visitors came and went, eager to throw themselves into danger. On occasion, she'd had the need for Envy's protection. It wasn't uncommon for outsiders to attempt to take advantage of her. Despite the basic defense skills she’d picked up, putting them into practice was a whole other story.

"Ya know, I wouldn’t lean back like that. Broken more than my fair share of chairs that way" The girl grinned, quickly pulling a stray hair from her face. She'd ask Envy to tie it back like they usually did later. She then set the sword into a softer part of the ground, casually leaning against it.

He smiled, amused. "Sound’s like you’ve got some pretty bad balance, Princess. I'm pretty sure I can handle a chair." He leaned back, legs up on the table, and couldn’t help but stare. Even pouting, the girl seemed to shine.

"And by the way, stop calling me 'Princess'. Envy's the only one who can call me that without warranting an ass kicking." She crossed her arms, attempting to stare him down, but the look of malice only provoked amusement. She was like an angry little cherub.

Half-smiling, half-smirking up at her, he could help but ask, "What would you rather I call you, my lady?" He half-bowed from where he sat, grinned, and stared her down. There was no way she’d get around answering that.

"First off, you can drop the formal talk. Out here, I'm no different than anybody else. It's been sixteen years since my family held a position of power, and as much as I appreciate the flattery, it's not gonna do you any favors tonight. That said, if you wanna call me by name, I'm gonna have to ask a few questions first."

It had been a long time since she'd had one so...cooperative. Eva couldn't help but smile. In truth, it did help that he was one of the more attractive specimens to pass through; but what she hungered for was far less vain. "You can start by telling me what it's like out there, how you found this place, and what you keep pulling at in your pocket."

He frowned, pulled his hands out of his pockets, but kept the gloves inside. "I told you; I found this place by accident." He shrugged. "There's really nothing more to it. When you're running, you don't generally pay attention to what direction you take. You just run." He sighed. "As for what it’s like...that's a loaded question, and a complicated one at that. I could sit here for years explaining...but as it stands, I only have the night, so I’ll leave it at that." 

Roy paused...as hard as it had been to answer the last one, it, at the very least didn’t pose a threat to his life. Did he want to tell her about the gloves? They were a weapon...would Envy take them away from him? He steeled his face and his fate, and resorted to honesty. "My gloves are in my pocket. I fiddle with them when I'm nervous. They're important to me." All true. Just not the whole truth.

“What about you, then? You certainly ask enough questions. You do this to all the travelers, or just the ones you fancy?” It was clear in her face. Her eyes, her flushed face, even if she didn’t understand it, she wanted him - and that was something she could use.

Eva glanced over to where Envy had gone, her hands gripping tight to her dress. "I'll be honest, this isn't an easy subject to talk about. I've spent the majority of my life cooped up in this tower, and what I can remember doesn't amount to much. Faces and voices, mostly...my strongest memories of that time are of my brother, but even then, it's not much. Everyone talks about what's outside differently...but when it comes to me," she laughed, stretching an arm out above her head. "I guess I'm just pining for a world I'll never see."

"Dinner's almost ready! Get over to the table, or you aren't eating!" Envy interrupted their conversation from the kitchen, androgynous voice projecting all throughout the tower. They walked in, holding the thick walled pot proudly. "Delicious, as always. Good thing I made extra!" The sight of the thing who wanted to kill Roy a few minutes earlier holding a full pot of stew was absurd.

Eva nearly leapt up, grabbing the rebel's hand and dragging him to the table, nearly tearing her dress in the process. The Mage would soon find himself thrust into a crude magic-constructed chair, with makeshift plates and napkins that seemed to be quilted from fabrics of varying quality. The royal sat down, as if this were a casual sight to her golden eyes, completely unphased and with an appetite not to be matched. All her needs were met. She had a safe house and all the essentials she could want. Furthermore, a ruthless protector and caretaker who seemed to almost cater to her every whim. Of course she wasn't eager to leave. The prisoner already lived like a queen.

Mustang eyed the sight before him. He didn't ask. Some questions you just didn't want the answers to, and it didn't seem productive to do ask either, so he relaxed into the seat where she'd put him. She was strong, he noted, and her hands were small and warm. "There's one thing I'm not getting." Roy frowned, not letting the princess leave his gaze for a moment.. "You mentioned a 'barrier,' one that’s preventing you from leaving? You said it has a hold on 'our' lives. Who's 'our'?"

She'd already begun tearing a thick piece of bread when the question came, though it was one the girl wasn’t always eager to answer. Her response came out in mumbled gibberish, although given Envy's answer, that may have been for the best.

Their gaze steeled once again for the moment. A single glance let her slink down into her seat, and with their words she could only begin scarfing down food in an attempt to shy the question away. "She doesn't like to talk about that. It's an uncomfortable subject for her. We'd both like you to keep out of things you don't need to know, alright?" They grabbed their bowl with shaking hands, which never had anything in it, and stormed off. A few moments passed.

"Who wants apple fritters?" They chirruped, all of the motherly tone magically back in their voice.

The young girl glanced over to the rogue, who had seemingly phased in and out of the conversation, then down to her own empty bowl of stew. That simply wouldn’t do. It didn't take long for her to shove her newly emptied bowl to the side, and grab his for herself. He was done...right? Before he could realize what had happened, the girl began eating the remains of what he'd had with the ferocity of a northern bear. If there was one thing she liked about visitors, the extra servings was it.

Envy effortlessly slid back into the room, with a basket of apple-y pastries. They took one glance at Eva, and the basket nearly toppled to the ground. "Eva! Napkin on your lap!" They gasped. She continued to inhale food violently as they slunk around her to drape a white cloth across her lap. "Believe me, she has the best manners when she isn't eating or talking to people."

"So essentially when she's sleeping." He said with a small chuckle. She certainly was amusing. "Telling you that I wasn't done with that is moot at this point." Roy resigned with a shrug. "You know, I’m surprised you’re as thin as you are, given your appetite. I must admit, you have a lovely figure." He smiled, kissing up as best he could, and folded his hands. Roy’s fingers inched toward his pockets, but he decided now was not the time. There wasn't any more food in front of him, but those pastries were looking pretty good. Before she could swipe them up, Roy made a grab for one of the apple tarts. It would stop his wandering hands, at least for a while.

The girl's face flushed red, and she shot a glare to her caretaker, clearly resentful. "Yeah, well, I guess you could call that recent..." She folded her arms, and barked back "IT'S BEEN KINDA HARD GOING TO THESE TINY PORTIONS AFTER BEING ACTUALLY FED WELL FOR SO LONG, ENVY!" she called back to her caretaker, who had been caught trying to scamper back to the kitchen. The young girl stuffed a pastry into her mouth, speaking between bites. "Apparently they didn’t want me laying around all day...I've been down to scraps ever since."

Envy winced, her weight had been an uncomfortable subject for quite some time. "Sunshine... we both know I don't care what you look like as long as you're happy, but you didn’t leave bed for a month, and that made me very worried." Their throat welled up with emotion. "I remember seeing you there, with no energy and full of aches and pains, and knew I had to do something." With salty tears and an uneasy frown, they threw their arms around the girl. "No matter what, I'll always find a way to make you the prettiest dresses, even if I have to shear all the sheep in the country."

The young girl gave a frazzled frown, but seemed to accept the fact that they'd draped themselves over her like a blanket. She was not however about to accept excuses. "That's easy to say comin' from someone that doesn't need to eat. You don't exactly know what hunger feels like, that kinda makes it hard. Besides, not like that’s why I stopped getting out of bed.” There was no point in it, given the circumstances. Eva grabbed another pastry. She was clearly still sore about the subject, and wasn't shy about saying so, even if it came out in mumbles. "One of the few damn things I can do around this place..."

Envy looked as if they’d been stabbed through the chest. "Oh my gosh, sweetie, did I not give you enough activities to do? I'm so sorry!" They grabbed a piece of paper and began to frantically search for ideas. "Did you not like the exercise program? I could add more stretches if you want. Whatever you want."

Eva rolled her eyes at the idea. It wasn’t as if it would change anything - it was getting harder to pretend life meant anything while she was locked away. “What I want is for you to go back to making me cake every Sunday." She mumbled, at this point having clearly forgotten about the stray soldier she'd welcomed into their home; albeit after threats and intimidation. 

To say the scene was odd was an understatement… Roy could only sit back as if observing an ameture jousting match. Was this common for them? With each passing moment, the rogue’s regret began to seep in. Perhaps this was more than he bargained for.

Eva quickly folded her arms, picking up the last pasty she'd likely get in a while. At least when there was company she got almost enough to tame her appetite. Having read every book, and counted every cobweb, after sixteen years, this place was beginning to wear thin. There was only so much she could do behind these old walls.

"Eva honey..." their voice was thin, wobbly, and reflected none of the power they obviously commanded. "I would love to, but we both agreed that cakes were for birthdays and holidays. We could make miniature cakes, together." They still hadn't let the girl out of their embrace, even through conflict. "What if we got together to make other food? There are so many things just as tasty as a cake, believe me."

Suddenly aware of the stray presence in the room, Eva's face scrunched back to where the rogue sat he was still there. Through her layers of irritation, she couldn't tell whether or not he was amused or dumbfounded. Perhaps it was both. She turned to her caretaker, and spoke out once more, her words blunt and to the point. "He's still here. Make him go away."

They were happy to oblige. Almost in an instant, they had his hands behind his back, gripping his forearms so that his fingers began to retract.

His eyes widened as he realized what she’d just said. Roy honestly thought he was charming her...what the hell had he done wrong? This was bad.

“Wait… just like that? But, I have so much more-”

"You've been kind.” They blurted, happy to finally be rid of this asshole. “I'll let you leave through the normal way, as long as you forget what you've seen here." He was forcibly dragged out, through a light door that betrayed the prison like status of the tower.

Eva turned to grab what remained in the pan of stew before following them towards the exit. "Yeah, and thanks for the rum. It's always nice when they don't try and kill me. You're not getting the weapons back, though. It'll be nice to learn to use a sword. Hope those guys don't end up killin ya! Thanks!" She beamed, tipped the pan back, and slurped down a huge gulp; simultaneously waving a spasmodic farewell.

Roy bit back a swear. Struggling felt like it would wrench his arms out of their sockets. "Hey!" He exclaimed, irritated. "What happened to promising me shelter until tomorrow morning?" He glared at her. "You said it yourself; I have been kind to you! I haven't tried to kill you--or worse, take advantage of you. What possessed you to decide to leave me for dead in the woods instead?" While anger seethed on his face, he was formulating an alternative plan should things go south. At this rate, things were likely to do just that.

"I said she could have you over until the end of the day. You'd better not back-sass me, young man." Why was this person being so difficult? "You'll be safer if you let me help you outside right now than if you try to stay." They grabbed Roy once again, arms and all, and hoisted him above their shoulder. Once outside, they set him down and made a shoo-ing motion, it was always easier taking them to their ‘special chambers’. "Now, go away." Their smile was both condescending and naive.

Eva sat down, finishing the pot is stew with her legs crossed like an audience member. This had to be good.

He collapsed with a huff, refusing to cross his arms like the spoiled brat he’d managed to come across, despite his strong desire to do so. Grunting, he stood, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps I have overstayed my welcome." He declared, praying he had what he needed in his satchel still. Bingo.

"I'll thank you to not kill me in my sleep if you happen to come across me in the woods tonight, yeah?" He slipped his hand inside his satchel and came out with another bottle, popped it open, and drank. "What?" He asked taking two steps from the tower. It was all he needed. "Just because it's not in a flask doesn't mean it's not alcohol."

Eva’s mouth hung open, and the look of horror on Envy’s face was just what he’d aimed for. Roy had them right where he wanted. He refused to leave their presence without getting what he wanted, not when he was so close.

The saps wouldn’t know what hit em’.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey...hey, that's not fair! You didn't tell me you had more!” Her staggered expression..it was astonishing how easily he’d been able to play her. Roy tossed the capped bottle into the air, caught it, and took a drink; taunting her, taunting them. 

“Sorry, Princess, I thought you said you wanted me gone.” The slight upward curve of his lips was just enough to be condescending. “Just following orders. Besides, I don’t think that caretaker of yours wants you drinking any more. I’ll be on my way now. It was nice meeting you two - but you have my word - I’ll forget all about this place.”

It was as if the mage hadn’t even noticed her words. Didn’t he know who he was talking to? “You cheater! Get back here!" But he didn't turn around, in fact, the man seemed quite happy to continue walking the other direction. That absolute bastard! "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU, MUSTANG! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Had Envy not been there to grab the pot, she’d have nailed him in the back of the head with it.

Envy rose a few inches taller for effect, making sure to get their point across, and glaring down at the girl. This was just a small step from the path, in a week she’d have forgotten the man entirely, but for now - they needed to make sure of that. "You already drank more than enough, Missy! And what's with this language, all of the sudden? Swear when times are good, but never in anger!" Discipline was hard with her, and always had been - but Envy did what they knew, gripping her arm tightly, and dragging her to the other side of the room. "I can't believe you'd compose yourself like that. I raised you better!"

Eva winced at their strength. Envy never had quite gotten the hang of their own strength, and she instinctively clutched at her arm like a wounded puppy, Her expression said it all. This wasn't the first time they'd done this either. As much as it hurt, their timing couldn't have been more perfect. Whether it was a drink or not, she was getting something out of this in return. "Owwww...fuck..." Swore the girl, recoiling back from their stance. Was she frightened? Not at all. Did it seem like it? No doubt.

And just as predicted, they instantly shrank back down, falling for the same routine she'd done time and again. "Oh, my... baby, did I hurt you? It's all my fault!” Their breaths became short and panicked. Not again. The Homunculus examined her arm carefully. It seemed to still be in its place - and they hadn’t broken anything this time…

That didn’t matter. They’d hurt her again. Why were they like this? Dammit! “I'm so sorry! Where does it hurt? Do you want me to kiss it better?" Envy's teary eyes widened as they smothered the pouting girl with as much positivity and kindness as they could muster, given Mustang’s looming presence.

Roy flourished the bottle, trying to regain their attention. "You know, getting yanked around like that sure must hurt. Wouldn’t it be nice if you could dull that pain with something? I’ve still got the alcohol. Sound’s pretty good right now, don’tcha think?" What was up with this… could he even call it a family? 

Unaware of his interjection, Eva instantly shrank back further. She winced, pulling her arm from their line of sight and adding a few shivers to make it look convincing. "Stop it! I can take care of it myself. I mean...I did this to myself anyway..." She pressed he lips together, squeezing out a few crocodile tears. After over sixteen years, she was a flawless performer. If all went according to plan, her latest act would land her a drink and something extra tomorrow night at dinner. “I shouldn’t have sent him away. Hell, he’s probably gonna die out there if outside’s as bad as you say, and that’s all my fault too!” She kept her head low. Eva let her hair droop over her eyes. The less they could see - the less likely they’d see through. With breath caught in her chest the girl waited for a response.

Both of Envy’s hands covered their mouth as their eyes sparkled with moisture. They’d been had. "Oh, honey! I didn’t know you cared so much about preserving this poor peasant’s life!” They latched onto her once again. “How was I blessed with a girl so pure of heart? Do we have to let him stay? What if I made you some sweets, instead? A great big cake, like you like, without it even being a holiday! We could even make a holiday... when Eva showed pity in her heart for some sort of flea-ridden street urchin!"

"I want two cakes!” Eva demanded. “One tonight, and one for breakfast...and I want him to stay the night. Showing compassion doesn’t mean anything if I don’t follow through." She folded her arms. Score. Looking over to the rogue longingly, she clutched her arm for effect. "You can even skip the drink, I just want him safe." The cake would be enough, and she’d be able to sneak a drink when they weren’t looking. Why was this so easy? 

Envy couldn't help but smirk. "One tonight, but only a half tomorrow." They had to lay down the law somehow. "I'll let him in, but I just need to talk boring stuff with him, like laundry and where he'll sleep."

“He sleeps in my room. That’s not up for debate” Eva avoided Roy’s gaze, well aware they’d likely draw the line there. It was worth a shot. One more meek clutch at her arm...if this didn’t work, she’d have to settle for whatever they gave. 

“Well… it’s not like I won’t be there. As long as you sleep a little ways apart, I’d tolerate it.” They smiled in response to her excited expression. That was the sunshine they’d been hoping to see.

They took Mustang by the hand as soon as it seemed like she was satiated. It was important to find a place outside the building. Somewhere she couldn’t see. Out of sight and out of earshot, they could finally indulge in what they were good at. They added a foot to their height, and proceeded to lift him by his neck. Roy gasped for air. He could feel their fingers crushing the blood vessels in his neck. His hands moved frantically, tearing claw marks into their arm before he was lobbed at the ground. Sputtering and coughing up muck, the caretaker’s words finally began to register.

"I'm letting you in because my girl likes you, and she's lonely. Don't take that as an excuse to fuck up, hear me? And don’t think this’ll go any further than one night, cause it won’t. Tomorrow morning I want you out of my house and out of our lives. Think you can manage that?" They seized him again, whipping his neck a bit.

Roy held his hands up defensively. With a creature like this, it paid to keep subservient "No problem there, Envy." He glared back, addressing them by name, and staring them down. "I'm not one of those idiots who comes in here looking to kill her, to claim her, or both. I’m not gonna do anything." He squinted at the figure still towering over him, slowly regaining his breath. Even though he felt playing nice was the best course of action, Roy had a feeling his good behavior was exactly why the jealous one couldn’t stand him. 

They let him out of their grip by pushing him backwards, satisfied but unhappy. Forcing a smile, they shrank back down to a little over five feet tall. Their voice took on that saccharine tone that they used with Eva. "Then we shouldn't have any problem at all. Do you want me to wash your clothes while you're here?"

“Fine by me.” Roy grinned, seeing how far he could push this. “I’m sure she’s seen strangers in less. Surprised you’re alright with the idea, but I suppose I’ve stripped down in worse situations.”

Air Envy didn’t need left their lungs as if it were yanked from them by a noose. They’d seen this before. They’d fallen for this long ago. Not again. With a shaking hand, Envy grabbed his jacket and pulled the rogue uncomfortably close. He still smelled of whisky - what a disgusting little parasite.

“On second thought, you're not gonna be here long enough for that. Shame too, I'm pretty good at getting out the blood stains.”

Roy tittered at their threat. He could tell that he’d overstepped his bounds. “That’s… that’s fine. My clothes aren’t that dirty. I mean, you don’t have to worry about me, I’m so-” His nervous chatter was cut off. Envy’s finger pressed firmly to his lips. Excuses didn’t matter when his life was the bargaining chip.

“I’d suggest you get moving, Colonel.” That was his rank, right? Envy wasn’t sure, “My sunshine’s waiting and she doesn’t like having her time wasted.” Their snarl slipped into a smile, practically skipping back to the tower. They had a cake to make.

When at last the two had returned, Eva stood proudly over her latest creation. “Pretty great, isn’t it?” Spread out along the floor of the tower in a nice makeshift cot were several old dresses she'd either grown out of or too small for over the years - various blues, golds, and violets mosaiced across the ground. At the helm of the bed sat a lightly puffed pillow. Seemingly made of an old sack of flour and some feathers, it couldn’t help but draw a grin to her face. It wasn't much, but at the very least he'd have something comfortable to sleep on for the night. It was the least she could do. One value drilled deep into her from the minute she’d entered their custody. Equivalent Exchange. Eva hoped this was enough. "You can sleep here tonight...better than the stone ground. I figured we’d all stay down here tonight anyway. After all, we don’t get guests often. You’re a special treat." For once, the smile draped across her cheeks was genuine.

"Thank you, princess." He said with a smile in return, happy despite the glare he’d received with that title. "Sure beats the forest. You know, for as much as you’ve changed, I’m not surprised your dresses are as nice as they are." It would be hard not to be as skilled as they obviously were with the way she’d evolved over the years. He scanned the bed, absolutely covered in a multitude of fashions, colors, and textures. “How’d you get so many? And of such variety?”

Eva sat down and palmed an orange one, pulling the fraying fabric to her chin. She missed that one... “Well, it’s not like I didn’t have a say. Can’t say I’m good at drawing, but I sure as hell know how to get what I want.” she let the fabric slip through her fingers, gravitating to her bright red coat instead. “This, though. This is all Envy. I couldn’t ask for any better.”

With a deafening sigh, Roy joined her on the ground, considering to himself when the last time he’d ever slept on a bed or bed-equivalent. He really couldn’t remember. Even the camp he’d come to call home didn’t have anything close. "Well then," He said with a hum, content to keep Envy happen for the moment. "What're we going to do until bedtime?"

Eva yawned, draping herself across the makeshift bed, more than pleased with herself. She placed her hand on his hip, and brought her eyes close to his. "I don't know about you, but I've got desert coming my way, and if you're lucky I might be inclined to share." Her voice was a purr. Was she really trying to...? At the sight of Envy, however, the young royal kneed her way over to her caretaker - her attention thrown immediately to their feet. She clung to their legs, giving a buttery 'I love you', before flopping back against the pile, her eyes brighter than they’d been in a long time.

Envy's heart fluttered for a moment. They hadn't seen Eva this happy in… Perhaps this was the right choice. Envy dropped to her level, wrapping their arms tightly around her in a tight embrace. "I love you too, sunshine. It'll take me a little while to make the cake, if you need anything, just call me." It took a lot to let her go, but with both arms released, Envy reluctantly walked out the door, not taking their eyes off of her for a second. Two feet planted in the archway, and Envy turned back stopping just a moment to stare at their daughter. Somehow, she found new ways to impress them day after day. They let out a sigh, blew her a kiss, and finally entered the kitchen, eager to get to work on making their baby happy. 

Mustang let out a contented sigh and lay back on the makeshift cot, resting his head back on crossed arms. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to be rid of the beast. Now just the two of them, perhaps he could start to feel at ease. Roy took to staring at the ceiling, counting every crack it adorned, before finally letting his curiosity settle. "So why did you really want me to come back here? Besides the whiskey, I mean." He turned to face her, and raised an eyebrow. "You're used to getting what you want, sure, but I know an act when I see one. Surprised they haven’t seen through it. Saw through me in no time flat."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eva smirked, feigning ignorance of the whole thing. With a single swipe, she made a grab for the bottle of whisky, only to end up sprawled across his lap, though by the look she sported - perhaps that was what she’d intended all along. This girl had absolutely no boundaries. "I can't help that I'm fragile, now can I?" 

Fragile. Right. He surveyed her… although dainty in size, every section of her body looked trained to kill. She was solid muscle...

Without skipping a beat, Envy backtracked into the room, dropped to their knees, in front of them, and tore the bottle of whiskey from Mustang’s hands. A promise was a promise, after all, and despite her heartbroken expression Envy intended to make sure she kept her word. They opened the door, and threw it past the horizon. The bottle practically flamed and spiraled into orbit before touching down far out of sight. They turned back around, looked at the two, and gave a matter-of-factly shrug - dusting their hands. Back to the cake it was.

What a waste of perfectly good alcohol. Even if she was gonna end up squandering it. At least someone would have gotten a drink.

Roy pushed the thought from his mind, attending to the other nuisance laid out across his person. "Excuse me, princess. Would you please do me the favor of removing yourself from my lap?" He refused to look her in the eye, trying to figure out a proper way of explaining the situation. Clearly she had no concept of personal space. This wouldn't be good for her once she did finally leave, he realized.With as little as she knew of the world, things didn’t look too great on that front. It wouldn’t be surprising for her to stroll into a gang of thugs, or take something from the pockets of a noble - what good would she do him dead out the door? 

"Oh come on," she giggled, turning over onto her back. Eva's golden hair fell across the dresses like a blanket all on it’s own. "it's not like I get to see people that often, and the last guy that showed up stuck his tongue down my throat. You should be pleased to be this close to Royalty. Not everyday that you come across the genuine article - and that’s exactly what I am." Her hands reached down into his pockets, and Eva quickly pulled out the gloves tattooed in red. "Ah-ha. This what you’re hiding?" She slid one on, admiring the design.

What the hell was she doing? The little thief...this was exactly the kind of thing they had to avoid. Had Envy taught her anything useful? Irritated, he snatched at it. "Hey, give that back! I haven't been messing around with your favorite things now have I?" The blonde kept it distanced, examining their patterns. There was no way he’d be getting them back without a fight. "And please, my lady, if you're claiming to be royalty, perhaps you should act like one." The irony of this situation wasn’t lost on him. Wasn’t he supposed to be the bad influence? "A princess doesn't lounge on top of people she's just met--especially gentlemen. It's unbecoming."

"Fuck off," she mumbled, resting the majority of her weight on his legs. The princess pulled herself into a seated position; her face inches away from his. Her life away from the outdoors showed. Eva’s skin white as porcelain and looked almost as if it would crack beneath the sunlight she’d been shielded from all her life. "You wanna teach me what I'm supposed to do, be my guest, but as far as I'm concerned, Envy's done a pretty good job, so I'd bite your tongue before I bite it off for you, okay?"

"Hey! You can’t just take my stuff like that!" His voice took on a pleading tone for just a moment, raising in both volume and pitch. With a grit of his teeth, he snatched one glove back from her. Muttering, he shoved it back into his pocket. "For someone who claims to have been taught a lot about magic, you know nothing about it, do you?"

She frowned, getting up from him abruptly with folded arms. "I know enough to know I'm better at it than you are.” She raised her index finger for emphasis, and having grown bored with Roy’s final glove, flung it carelessly to the side amongst the corsets and crinolines. “I've made 474 horses in my lifetime, and almost all of the stuff you see in this tower. Envy says I'm their special little prodigy." She grinned, pulling herself to a stand. "When you're stuck in this prison for your entire life, you learn everything you can. I've read all the books and know pretty much everything. Say what you want about a life outside, but I doubt you can say the same.”

He raised an eyebrow, hand still clutching the glove in his pocket. "Is that so, princess?" He stretched, appreciating the ability to use his legs again, but chose not to stand, propping his feet up on the nearby chair nonchalantly instead. "If you're so great at magic then, could you identify a mage if you met one? You’ve got a lot of talk, for someone that lays around all day. You’ll have to forgive me if I doubt your credibility on this." He caught her gaze, but honestly wasn't quite sure what she was thinking. While her face was usually an open book, it wasn't exactly easy to read the page this time.

Eva’s face remained icy cold before drawing to a smirk. The girl folded her arms, looking down on the man and enjoying the view. The poor guy had no idea who he was dealing with. "You think you're pretty safe with those gloves on you, but believe me; one wrong move and not even fire will be able to stop them from doing what needs to be done." Her words were exact, and with an underlying frozen song of threat. The girl then straightened, returning to her regular carefree tone. "I've had a lot of people come through here, I think I can tell a Mage when I see one. Though, I doubt you really know how to use those markings. You had someone make those for you, right?"

Letting out a noise of indignation, Mustang thrust his hands into his pockets to pull the gloves back on. "They're following me for a reason you know." He lifted his right hand to send a bolt of fire out into the distance out the tower window. Greater than she’d ever seen and brighter than the distant sun. This was it. He was the real deal. "My fire magicks are unmatched by anyone in the entire kingdom. Let's just say, I could cause chaos if I'm not caught." He smirked. Eva more than smirked. She screamed.

An ecstatic grin dominated the girl’s face as she jumped. It was almost as if the kid was possessed, her entire body bursting with excitement. In a snap, she had him yanked up by the arm, Roy dragged like a mallet up the flight to the kitchen. Without much thought, she kicked in the door, and with the loudest scream she could bellow her words came in full. "ENVY! WE’RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!” Eva fumbled with her words, barely able to contain her energy. “HE'S GOT MAGIC! MAGIC CAN BREAK THE BARRIER! I CAN LEAVE THIS PLACE! WE CAN GO FIND AL!" 

Envy turned so violently, flour coated their entire body. "What the fudge? What do you mean?" They held the remaining bag of flour defensively as they looked from Eva, to Roy, and then down to the gloves settled in his hands. How the hell had they missed those? "Are there runes on those gloves?" ...this...this wasn’t really her, was it? Ten minutes out of sight and she’d fallen. How could they have been so careless? "You're controlling her mind, aren't you? It's the only reason my sunshine would act like this towards you!" The ends of their arms turned to blades, ready to render the man to a bloody paste.

Eva jumped in front of them, a dopey grin still plastered on her face. “What’re those knives for, Envy? Are you gonna cut my cake? I thought you said it’d take a while.” Her face lit up as she snapped. “Were you gonna surprise me with early cake?”

Roy had to refrain from slapping a palm to his face. This girl would not survive outside of captivity.

Envy's blades dissolved, and they dumbfoundedly stumbled back into a chair. "Nevermind, that’s sunshine." Shivering, they rocked back and forth. Were they just about to kill her?

“You’re not listening to me.” She growled, lifting the mage’s arm up and waving the glove around. “This guy’s our ticket out of this prison. He’s a mage. He shot an entire bolt of fire out the window. This is it!” All the playfulness had dropped from her voice in an instant.

Envy’s eyes scanned over the two of them. Here less than a day, and he was taking her? They spoke directly and deliberately to Roy. "You could never break the barrier, no matter how good you were. I talked about my sister, earlier... she put it up. She’s the queen, who's lived for hundreds of years, and inherited the lion's share of our father's magic. She's taken down armies on her own... but you knew that already, didn't you?"

Roy narrowed his eyes. "Then you of anyone should know why I'm here. She commands the army I ran away from, an army that has gone corrupt, murdering their fellow men and their families in cold blood. Don't you dare tell me that I don't understand! Besides, if you hate her so much for what she did, why don't you help me break this barrier so we can take her down together?" He lifted his head sharply and gritted his teeth - making sure to match his eyeline. "Envy, I'm not here to take her from you. You can always come with us."

This...this wasn’t right. On one hand, they would love to get Eva out into the world. At the same time, however, they’d seen what the world can do to people like her… People like… 

"I’m just a shapeshifter. When my six siblings and I inherited our father's powers... we were only given one aspect of that. I was given a large amount of his vitality, as well, but we've all got that to some extent.” Any thoughts to their origins brought Lust to the center of their mind, without fail. “Like Lust… she’s got everything! The old man made her a freaking god! I couldn’t help you in dispelling the barrier, because my magic is set. Do you seriously think that you could create a counter-spell powerful enough to break it?" Their questions were honest, but dripping with disdain. Any mention of their father made them want to dip their fingers into scalding hot wax.

"Maybe," He said with a shrug. "It would help to know what this barrier you keep talking about is. You haven’t exactly explained that. Hell, I don’t even know what it does. If I’ve got any chance at breaking this thing - I’ll need that much." Eyebrow raised, he crossed his arms. "If it only kept her here, you wouldn't be afraid to let her leave, she just wouldn't be able to. It's more than that." He sighed, calming himself. "Look, if I am going to have any hope of convincing you that it's safe to let her leave, I need to know what I'm dealing with."

The young woman grabbed her right arm nervously, and cautiously made her way to her caretaker. With her hand on their shoulder, Eva let out a breath she'd been holding since she’d reached the top step. This was going to take some explaining. Just for a moment, she looked to Envy, and with their reassuring nod, she was finally able to let him in.

"When I said I could never leave here...I guess you could call that a lie...sort of. I can leave any time I want. Problem is, the moment I step out of this tower, my brother’s gonna drop dead." That wasn't clear enough... could tell just by the confused look on his face that she'd have to do better than that. Why was this such a hard topic to talk about?

"...back when we were taken, the queen placed a spell on two places - the tower I've lived in all my life, and the cavern where my brother is being held. As long as the two of us stay within the confines of that magic, we're fine, but if one of us steps out - the other's as good as dead. I've lived here for 16 years, and though it's not been easy I've been able to bare it as long as it meant we both were alive. But if there's any chance out there this spell can be broken there is nothing that's gonna stand in my way of finding him and taking back what's mine..." Oddly passionate from someone like her. There was a fire reignited in the girl's eyes that Envy might have once seen before it faded into ash years ago. "But until that happens..." her voice trailed off, and the glimmer that once shown returned to a dulled yellow flicker "I guess I'll just take what I can get here and there."

Seeing her get her hopes up like that tore at Envy's heart. "It would take either hundreds of years of experience, or one of the single greatest instances of dumb luck to undo. Considering your situation, you have dumb luck on your side, but I doubt Eva would want to risk her brother’s life on a gamble." Envy got back up, walked to Mustang, and stood with their eyes mere inches away. "You'd better be sure you can do this, child. Nothing less will do."

That was it? Really? The laugh that rattled out of him was condescending - mocking even. "Are you serious? You honestly believe he could accomplish something like that?" He started to laugh a little more, this time a chuckle, bubbling warm and honest. "It's not real. That kind of magic...no one possesses it. Even if you had hundreds of years like you claim to try and perfect such a thing, no one has ever been able to tailor one to an entire area. Let alone to multiple locations. No one goes that far just for two kids. She lied to you.”

Envy seethed, inching forward. Poor naive little boy. "Do you even know who Hohenheim of Light was? The man was practically a god!" They took a few steps back, trying to regain composure for Eva’s sake. "I'm his firstborn... and I saw him do impossible things... things that would unravel your mind. He could make and unmake cities on a whim, curse armies, create unbelievably complicated spells in seconds!" If Hohenheim really was that weak, they would have murdered him back in the day.

The mere mention of the name brought her shoulders up and tense. What little she knew of her father and mother wasn’t exactly good. Envy was usually so eager to sweep mention of them under the rug. Why bring them up here? Instinctively, she made her way over to her caretaker, coiling both arms around them like a snake, in part to comfort them, but mostly for herself. Her breath caught on their words. Still...there was a chance the Mage was right, wasn't there?

Envy took a moment to drink in Eva's presence. They’d come so close to ruining it all - one slip up...for once thankful for her inattention, Envy pulled her close. They wanted to hold her tighter than ever. They didn't want her to leave without them. She was the only human that ever loved them. What did Eva like so much in this rogue, anyway? "Oh... It's gonna be alright, Sunshine!" They glared cockily at Roy from over Eva's shoulder.

It took some relaxing, but after a moment, she loosened her grip and turned back to the man. He was oddly silent for someone who just offered her a way out. Eva took in a deep breath, letting her eyes spark with his. "If there's even a chance you can do this...if there's even the slightest chance you can get me out of here I need you to take it. I'm taking a chance on you, let's keep this equivalent..."

Roy frowned, losing himself in thought. Arms still crossed, he considered his options. "Equivalent, you say? What do you mean by that?" He raised an eyebrow. “Aren't we both earning something from this? After all, freeing you is reward enough fo me.” A blush hit her face. She’d taken the bait. Good. He glanced at Envy. They were none the wiser, as before, still irritated, but they hadn't caught onto his intentions.

..."Then it's a deal?" She asked, voice quivering, with a mix of fear and excitement."If you can do this I want your word: our first priority is finding my brother. After that, I'll fight for whatever cause you deem fit..." Her gaze fell to the ground, unsure how Envy would take the news. There was no way they wouldn't follow her. Long ago she'd learned they would do anything for her, and for years she'd used that to her advantage. Now, with everything at stake it paid to have someone as loyal as them. Eva considered turning back to them for support, but instead gulped back any fears that had been holding her back and stood strong. It was all on him now.

"Of course," He replied, his smile softening into a facsimile of something gentle and kind. She’d certainly fallen for less before. "I'll need a little while to prepare, and then you'll be out faster than you know." Roy’s arms dropped from a defensive position, eagerly welcoming the two of them to his world. They had all the time they would possibly need.


End file.
